Damon's Christmas Carol
by DaniPhantom2
Summary: Damon has fallen upon a ghost who will show him the true meaning of Christmas. With memories of the past, the present at Elena's Christmas dinner, and the gorry future Damon will see why he hates Christmas. Based On 'A Christmas Carol' By Charles Dickens.
1. Chapter 1:  The Past

Note: Okay so today after school I got this crazy idea in my head. I mean since it's almost Christmas time and all...well I couldn't resist! 'Damon's Christmas Carol' based on the famous book 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens! Enjoy!

BTW, This is still based on The Vampire Diaries in the present time I guess...yeah. Just putting that out there. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries-**

**Damon's Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 1- The Past**

**.**

Damon lay in his bed, tired from the morning. Lets just say, today wasn't a good day for Damon.

First of all it hadn't been a could catch at all, all day! Everyone was out of town for the Holidays and just to make it worse it was that time of the year.

The time of the year where you go to the mall and spend to much money on gifts that you buy for other people. The time of the year that everyone is putting up fake artificial trees in there houses and then put neon lights on them. The time of the year when it is freezing, especially in Virginia! The time of the year when children think some man in a white beard and a red jumpsuit is going to come to there house and put gifts under there trees. (Which isn't stalker-ish AT ALL by the way).

And the time of the year Damon hated. _Christmas._

Damon truly didn't see any point in it. I mean a red nosed reindeer? Get _real..._

So that is why on the night of all nights, Christmas eve itself, Damon was in the boarding house, sulking in his bed, all alone. Even Stefan was off with Elena at her house having dinner. She had invited him, but of course his stubborn self refused.

Damon grabbed his phone to look at Elena and his earlier text messages.

_Elena- Hey are you alright?_

_Damon- Just peachy, dear._

_Elena- Well what are you doing tonight?_

_Damon- Wow, already asking me out are we?_

Damon smirked at this.

_Elena- Haha. Well if you would actually get in the sun a while...(excuse the joke) you would have been realized its Christmas Eve._

_Damon- I do get in the sun, and I don't live in a cave. Little Elena. I know what day it is._

_Elena- Well whatever, my family is having a Christmas dinner. You can come if you want to. Stefan's coming._

_Damon- Hmm, tempting but I will have to pass. Sorry I can't accompany you. I know how much you love my presence. _

Damon's smirk grew.

_Elena-..._

_Damon- :)_

_Elena- :( Well have a nice night alone Damon. _

_Damon- Be better if you were here sitting with me in my bed. ;)_

After that Elena didn't text back. Oh how he did love messing with her.

Damon flopped over to another side on the bed like he had been doing every five minutes.

"I am SO BORED." Damon said to himself out loud.

The clock struck eleven o'clock. Ringing from the bottom floor all the way to the 3rd story where Damon's room was.

About a minute later, Damon heard something coming towards his door. Probably Stefan. Damon slid down more deeply into the bed in boredom covering the arch of his nose, down in white and black sheets.

Damon listened more closely and realized that, that wasn't Stefan's footsteps. Stefan's footsteps were much lighter, these were heavier and deeper. As they came closer towards the outside of Damon's bed room door. Damon shot up in alert and was on his feet in no time.

Then the door flung open sending Damon across the room. Damon looked up, rubbing the back of his head that had hit the wall first. In front of him was a man. Somewhat around his 70's or 80's in a white robe and long white hair. The first thing that came to mind was-

_How hard did I hit my head? _

"Who the hell-?"

"Shush my boy." Said the old man.

Damon got back on his feet slowly and looked at the man questionably. Damon was about 2 inches taller than him.

"Boy? Trust me! I may look young but I have been alive quite along time my friend. So if anyone should be calling anyone boy-"

The man interrupted again. "My life in eternal. I have walked in this earth from past to present. And soon to future as well as you."

"Should I know what your talking about because I really don't." Damon said.

"I am from the past. Before the sands of time. I am, boy, The Ghost Of Christmas Past." Said the man. Who was now slightly floating a near 6 centimeters off the ground.

Damon was really confused. This must be a dream.

"You do not understand this lovely holiday, and for that I will show you your past Christmas joining, your present, and your yearning future."

The ghost quickly grabbed Damon's hand and everything in his room seemed to disappear and then they were off. Damon's eyes were forced closed by the heavy wind brought to his face. And then they made a brutal stop, and made Damon loose his balance.

"Look." Was all the Ghost said. Damon turned the way the ghosts finger was pointing. Damon looked through a foggy window.

"Brother! Brother!" Called a fair-haired brown haired little boy. About three feet tall and around the age 5 or 6. The boy ran to another window. His shaggy hair bouncing as he ran.

"Brother! Hurry!" He called again. "Look at the snow!"

Another dark haired little boy, black hair and same height as the other boy, came running down the stairs towards his brother. "Wow!" Was all he said.

By the instant he looked through the window he knew exactly where he was. 1846, Virgina, Mystic Falls. At the house he knew all to well. With the swing on the porch the two-story house with the guest house in the back yard. The house he grew up in.

An in a instant he knew who the little boys where. Him and Stefan. When they were toddlers. Damon didn't even dare make a smile.

"Why are you taking me here?" Damon asked and turned to the man.

"You need to _see_." Said the white haired ghost.

"_See_ what?" Damon asked annoyed. The ghost didn't reply.

The brown haired boy, which was obviously Stefan turned to face little Damon. "How about we play a game?" He asked with a cute smile, lifting his cheeks in the air. Oh how they used to love each other.

"Like what?" The black haired boy asked in a baby-ish tone.

"Like...-" Before the boy could finish, a man with brown hair, and tired eyes walked in the room. It was Giuseppe, Stefan and Damon's father.

"Dinner time boys." Said his deep voice. Stefan ran to the dining room. Damon stayed behind. Giuseppe looked over his shoulder. "Coming, son?"

"I will wash up." Damon said simply. His father nodded and followed Stefan. Damon wasn't planning on really 'washing up'.

He ran the opposite direction. Towards there dimly lite tree. Which under contained many gifts. So many different colors. Damon was tempted to open everyone of them. And of course his thoughts thought for himself. Damon ripped _every single_ present open.

In the Dinning Room Stefan, there mother Josephine, and Giuseppe sat waiting for Damon.

"I wonder where you brother is." Said Stefan's father. Stefan shrugged shoving meat into his mouth.

Older Damon almost forgot that the Ghost was there. "I remember this." Damon said. "I know what will happen." The Ghost ignored him.

Giuseppe got up and left the Dining room.

Damon was having fun looking at the gifts, throwing all of Stefan's in a corner. Then suddenly Damon heard loud footsteps and froze in shock. There stood his father, shocked.

"Son." He said simply looking at all of the destroyed gifts. "What have you done?"

"Father, I can-" Damon stopped, trailing off.

"Go. Now."

"But daddy-"

"Now!" yelled Giuseppe. "You will not be served dinner, nor' will you get to come downstairs on Christmas morning. You will stay in your room.".

Soon Josephine and with Stefan behind her looked at the presents and then at Damon.

At that moment. Damon felt completely betrayed and after that began to loose interest in the holiday.

All of the eyes of his family staring him down in horror.

**Authors Note: You like? Sad isn't it? Next chap will be up soon! Elena and Damon juicy goodness will come next! :) Couldn't have a story without it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Present & Elena's House

**The Vampire Diaries**

**Damon's Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 2 - The Present & Elena Gilbert**

**.**

.

"Why do I need to see this?" Damon asked looking towards the Ghost with confusion and anger in his eyes. "I really don't need to re-live my horrible child hood."

"You always were a stubborn one, weren't you Damon?" Stated the Ghost, casually leaning against the tall white house. "You never waited to enjoy life, all you did was look ahead for what you wanted. You were cursed of the sin of 'want' and 'hate;.

"I don't really see whats wrong with those two things. Ladies can't help it if they want me. But hate? Not so much." Damon said with a smirk thinking about Elena.

The Ghost chuckled simply. Then got serious for a second. "Turn around Damon."

Damon instantlly turned around, hearing the Ghost actually address him as his real name for the first time other than 'boy'.

He looked and saw a women. A women sitting against a building in the snow, rocking a baby.

Damon's heart _dropped._

About 5 feet into his stomach to be exact. As the baby cried the women held it close trying to provide warmth.

When Damon and Stefan were little boys, they never gave a look to people like that. The less fortunate, lower-class. But even seeing deaths and causing them yourself, seeing this was almost like _torture_. Guilt built inside Damon. He almost felt like crying.

"You are a figure of the future to these people Damon. You have not been thought of yet. You don't belong in this time. You therefor no one can see you or hear you." The Ghost said. "This women would give her entire life away for that child."

Damon's eyes dropped.

"What would you give?" The white hair man paused. "What _would _you give? To be with the ones you loved again? To actually know how it was to love your brother again?"

Damon tilted his head up about an inch.

"To be with Elena."

Now the Ghost had Damon's attention. But how did he know all this. About Elena, about Stefan?

"You were cursed with the sins or want and hate, Damon." The Ghost said again.

"And it is that, you _hate_ Stefan because you _want_ Elena."

Damon didn't even need to argue about that, because..well it was true.

The Ghost out stretched his hand, and Damon took it. In a instant they were flying upward. When they stopped Damon looked into a window. They were on the 3rd floor of the house. Damon watched his mother and his father in there bedroom.

Josephine was sitting in a chair next to her mirror, taking off her jewelry while his father was looking out a window.

"You could have handled that downstairs better Giuseppe." Damon's mother said looking at him in the reflection of her mirror. Referring to Damon, of course.

Damon looked at his father through the window with hatred. Damon wished that he could see him. See the look on his face thinking his son from the future had come back to haunt him.

"Damon needs to learn discipline." Giuseppe simply said.

Josephine rolled her eyes, taking out her earrings. "He is only but seven, dear. You know Damon loves you, he just wants your attention. And who could blame? Half of the time your in your office." Josephine looked to the ground and set her earrings on the table with the rest of her jewelry.

But then got up so she was facing Giuseppe who was now sitting on the bed.

Giuseppe looked up at his wife. "You know I love him." He said.

This stunned the Damon who was looking at his father from the outside of the house. Not once...Not even _once _has Damon's father ever said that he had loved Damon. Well at least to his face.

"See Damon? Your father did love you, he just wanted you to learn how to be a proper man." Damon tilted his head. He had always hated his father, but never really thought about it that way.

"Come on." Said the Ghost.

"Where are we going _now_?" Asked Damon. But before a response, things were the way that they were before, things were spinning, knocking the breath out of Damon...until they made a forceful STOP.

Damon looked around, and saw that they were standing on a porch. _Elena's _porch. To Elena's house.

"Why are we at Elena Gilbert's house?" Damon asked.

"Ah, so you do recognize this place? Well go on ahead...step inside." Said the old white haired man walking right through the door. Damon looked after him with confusion, but shrugged it off and walked through the door.

Damon followed the Ghost into Elena's dinning room where everyone sat. At the ends of the table, sat Alaric Saltzman...the vampire killer and Jenna's boyfriend, and some other guy with blonde hair. 'Probably a family relative'. Thought Damon.

Sitting at the rest of the table were Jenna next to Jeremy, and Bonnie next to Bonnie's dad, and then Elena right next to _Stefan. _

Damon looked at his brother in frustration, but remembered what the Ghost had said before. But on the other side of Elena was a seat that was empty. Damon remembered when Elena had asked him to come, so it was probably reserved for him.

"So they can't  see us, right?" Damon asked to be sure of himself.

"Yes. Not even a shadow." Replied the man. Damon shrugged and looked at the table. It was full of different kinds of meat, vegetables, deserts...you name it. Any smell of that would make a human go crazy.

Damon tried to listen to something Stefan had said in Elena's ear that made her laugh. Damon thought her smile was worth more than the world. It was so much different from Katherine's.

"If you don't excuse me, I am going to wash up and go to bed." Elena announced.

"Alright, goodnight Elena." Jenna, and Bonnie said. Alaric gave a nod and Elena got up from her chair.

"Goodnight Elena." Stefan said separately. "I enjoyed being with you tonight. Merry Christmas." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you. And Merry Christmas also." And with that, Elena went up stairs.

Damon watched after and began to follow her. But also running after her was Bonnie. 'Ugh.' Damon thought.

When Damon opened the door Bonnie was walking over to Elena. "Hey I know you wanted to get some rest but...can we talk?" Asked the little witch.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Said Elena not certain of Bonnie. Bonnie smiled for a second and sat on Elena's bed with her.

"Alright, well...are you okay?" Bonnie paused. "I mean- Downstairs I _sensed_ something."

Damon's eyes got wide. Oh no. Was Bonnie talking about him? Damn that witch...Thought Damon.

"I'm not sure what it was...but, my first concern was you." Bonnie finished.

"Well thanks for being concerned, but I'm fine..." Elena said rubbing her arm.

"So I noticed Damon wasn't here this evening." Bonnie said. Elena had put Bonnie on 'Guest List' duty for the Dinner party.

"Yeah, but you know Damon. Thinks he's all that. But whatever his loss." Elena said.

But surprising to Damon, even while changing dimensions he could still read peoples minds. And Damon could _certainly_ read Elena's. Damon smirked.

She felt guilt, Damon sensed from Elena.

"Elena...Will you be honest with me if I ask you something?" Blurted out Bonnie. Now the two had Damon's real attention.

"Um? Sure, Bonnie. What's up?"

"Well, you don't. How can I put this..." Bonnie paused.

"You don't have _feelings_ for Damon..do you?" Bonnie finished.

Damon and Elena looked at Bonnie with wide eyes. Damon sensed the heat rinsing to Elena's face from the question.

"Of course not Bonnie. I love Stefan...you know that." Elena said. Love and Stefan and Elena were just not three things that mixed, Damon thought.

"I'm sorry. I was just asking...well goodnight." Bonnie said almost to fast and left the room.

"But you would think he could just care a little. AND on Christmas!" Elena exclaimed. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Alright goodnight Elena." The witch said almost two fast, leaving the room.

And then there sat little Elena, with questioning looks in her eyes.

Damon looked over to one of the corners of Elena's bedroom and to Damon's surprise, there; leaning against the wall was The Ghost that had been a pain in the ass all night to Damon.

But in a matter of minutes the Ghost was by Damon's side.

Damon's gaze drifted to Elena Gilbert again. Everything about her was beautiful, inside and out. Physically and mentally. And that aura of hers!...

"You know you love her." Said the Ghost suddenly, referring to Elena. "Now what would happen if she were to tell you that she loved you back?"\

**Authors Note: AWHHH! Lol Like/hate? Review! I know I have like NO reviews on this...but I am enjoying writing this so I will make more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Future

**The Vampire Diaires**

**Damon's Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 3 - The Future**

_Please Review!_

_._

_._

"Where are you going with this, old man?" Damon asked suspiciously. The Ghost looked like he was trying to figure out something in his own mind.

"Well, Damon. I don't usually do this, but I am going to show you both sides to the end of your story." Said the man.

"So-like an alternate ending?" Damon said with a confused expression.

"Exactly." The old man said with a toothy smile. "But remember boy, you may like what you see-" Paused the man. Damon smiled.

"And may_ not._" Damon frowned.

"But, you can always change your future by your actions."

"Fine. Let's just go. I want to get his over with." Damon said taking another glance to tired Elena.

Elena sat her diary back down. Looking across the room before she turned off her lamp on her bed side table. Damon and The Ghost were about to leave, until Damon noticed something different about her face. The expression on her face was mixed with if you ate something stale or raw, and searching for something so hard to see like air. Elena noticed something off about her room.

"What is she looking at?" Damon turned his head to ask the Ghost, but he had vanished.

Damon looked back at Elena, and then all around the room to see if something had changed. He even tried sensing if anyone was near.

Then it _hit him_.

Like a bus running into him. He pieced all the parts of the puzzle together; Damon saw his shadow. Elena was looking at his shadow. Which meant Elena saw his shadow, and she knew someone was here.

_Shit._

Elena started to slowly get up off hr bed. "Hello?" Elena's faint voice asked. "Is, umm, anybody here?" She continued. She walked over to Damon's shadow.

"Hello?" She asked again. She looked up and was standing right in front of him, looking right at him. Elena being the high spirited, having Plan B before she has Plan A, always thinking the 'what if's', couldn't help but ask.

"Mom? Dad?"

Damon's legs were about to give out. Did she really think there was an afterlife? _Maybe there is. _A voice popped up in his head.

Her eyes started to get teary, as she looked up at him, so hard, wanting to see something.

Damon put the back of his hand _right _next to her cheek, pretending to slightly caress it, without touching it.

A small tear fell from Elena's cheek. Damon could feel himself slipping away, but not from his legs, he was leaving this time period. He was heading to the future.

XXX

Damon fell, he fell hard. He fell hard for reality, he fell hard for humanity, and he had fell hard for Elena Gilbert. But now he had fell hard onto the ground. Into the cold Virginia snow.

He slowly got up, of course he was greeted by the Ghost again. "What year is this?" Damon asked looking around. It was slightly different around here, one of them being standing in a complete strangers yard.

"2017." Said the Ghost simply.

Damon almost choked on laughter. "You not serious right?"

"Am I never not?"

"Yes! Actually, like when you told me no one could see me? Elena Gilbert, almost caught me red handed, whatever your name is." Damon shouted.

"A shadow, is not you. All it is a type of figment of light, Damon." The Ghost paused. "Now, may we proceed?"

"So this is my future? The good ending or the bad one?"

"You will be able to decide that for yourself." Said the Ghost leading Damon up to one of the windows of the stranger house.

Damon looked inside. The house was lit, but empty. Damon was about to ask a question, but the Ghost's voice appeared in his head.

_Life is patient. So you must be patient to. Wait. _Was all the Ghost said. Damon rolled his eyes. Now he could hear many steps, coming down the stairs. And...laughter?

It was Elena. An older Elena. She still had her baby face, but a more adult like body, and with beautiful dark brown hair.

Elena ran down the stairs, laughing, and with...Damon...behind her.

"Is _that _me? With _Elena?_" Damon asked the Ghost, who of course didn't respond.

"Damon stop!" Older Elena complained and continued to laugh.

"Make me." Older Damon said with a smirk and with his vampire speed, grabbed Elena in his arms with her body slung over his shoulder.

Damon was liking this 'future' already.

XXX

Damon held Elena and then threw her lightly onto the couch. Sending her with more laughter. Damon plopped right next to her.

"Merry Christmas." Elena said with a smile. "Merry Christmas." Damon said back.

Damon, always making the first move, even in the future, moved forward and kissed Elena. Elena kissed him back, which led to more ecstasy and forceful kissing.

Elena tried to kiss Damon harder but he always did it ten times better.

Damon slid his hand up Elena's back making her shiver. In seconds Damon had Elena on top of him, for a change. He fiddled with her shirt trying to untie it in the back. Elena's shirt drifted off onto the floor.

They kissed more, and grinded a bit which made Damon pleased making a slight moan. They flipped over.

Damon pulled of his shirt in the process, and grabbed a handful of her brown hair. "Tell me you want me." He said commanding.

"No." Elena said with a smile. She played hard, now a days.

Damon slid his hand up her skirt towards her ass, which made Elena shiver even more. "Tell me you want me." Damon repeated in between kisses, he started to kiss her neck, which made her throw her head back. "I want you Damon." She said slowly.

Damon could feel the heat in his face, his eyes go red. She had thrown her head back, exposing _her_ neck, which would make any vampire go crazy.

Damon took a deep breath ignoring the fact he hadn't ate in a while. Elena looked up towards him with a smile.

"Do it. I dare you." She said seductively. Damon smirked, extended his fangs, and bit into her neck, which made her smile in pleasure.

XXX

_-Back outside-_

Damon's eyes went wide for the little private show they preformed, but what shocked him most is that older Damon didn't even hesitate to bite Elena. At all.

I mean he wasn't really disagreeing but still...It's Elena. Small, tight, fair, little Elena. But _this_ Elena, wasn't the Elena he knew back home. But he wasn't about to complain.

XXX

Damon removed his fangs and Elena started to sit up. "A little hard, but it was okay." Elena said rubbing the blood off her neck. "Wonder when it's going to be my turn." She said as they both greeted each other with a smirk.

The Damon outside of the window was only in mere shock. Those words. _'Wonder when it's my turn.' _Does that mean, in the future, Elena is a vampire? Damon thought to himself.

Future Elena and Damon put there clothes back on and started talking and laughing again. Damon was telling some joke or something that made Elena laugh extremely hard. Elena's laugh, has always been a beautiful sight. Damon wondered if Stefan ever saw it that way. _Ughh...Not about to let him ruin my mood._

Damon heard more footsteps in the house slowly coming down the stairs. But not heavy steps, little light footsteps that could be mistaken for a mouse. _Child_ footsteps.

"Mommy?" A vaint voice called from the top of the staircase. It was a little girl, and then another child, a boy, came from behind her. The girl had black hair, and brown eyes. And the boy had black hair, and blue eyes. Both of them had Damon and Elena's traits.

So those two children must have been.._.there _children?

XXX

Elena's head shot up.

"Ariana? Nevaeh? I'm sorry, did we wake you two up?" Elena asked and walked over to her kids. Elena picked up her son, Nevaeh, and Ariana ran to Damon.

Damon smiled and picked up Ariana and placed her on his lap.

Both of the kids were staring at the tree. "You guys weren't supposed to see those til' morning." Elena said with a frown.

"Oh, don't worry. Mommy's just being stubborn." Damon said looking towards Elena with a smirk, which made her roll her eyes.

"Please, mommy." Nevaeh asked, pointing towards the tree. "Fine! But you can only open one each!" Elena stated and threw her head back in laughter.

XXX

_-Back Outside-_

Damon...and Elena...were a family. A real _family. _Damon thought even if he had ever gotten with Elena, force of not, she would only stay for the sex.

But they were a family. In a perfect house. With a perfect life. With two perfect, beautiful children.

"See Damon. Even you are a good dad, like your own. Your father only wanted what was best for you, like you would want for Ariana and Nevaeh." The Ghost said suddenly.

"Wow this is a lot to take in." Damon smiled.

Him and Elena were going to be together, _he knew it_. He couldn't help but tell his own mind and Elena, 'I told you so'.

"But wait, Ghost. What about Stefan?"

"Come on Damon. Let's take a walk." Said the Ghost placing a soft hand on Damon's back.

They walked in the deeper and deeper into the snow. If felt like really cold, quick sand. They walked more and more into the snow, it was almost up to Damon's knees now! What was going on? They walked more and more. Now it was up to his hips! Almost his elbows!

Damon hesitated but didn't say anything. This felt like a really confusing nightmare. Now it was up to his shoulders, same and the Ghost. Deeper and deeper they walked.

The snow had already covered the bridge of his nose. Now Damon held his breath and they walked right into the wall of snow.

XXX

Damon fell,_ again. _Through the snow, he was now in another house. But a house he knew all to well. Damon looked around.

"Why am I in the Boarding House? Are we still in the future? If I live with Elena now, then why is this place even still standing?"

"One question at a time, boy! Now, first of all yes, we are in the future still. Second of all, this place is still standing because it's not totally abandoned. When you left to live your life with Elena, you left someone here also." The Ghost said. "Go into the living room." He finished.

Damon slowly walked into the living room. The house was awfully dusty, and it seemed to be even colder then it was outside. And no lights were on.

When was the last time someone payed a bill here? Damon thought. He now walked into the cold dark living room.

There was Stefan, sitting on the couch, in the dark alone, in a bundle of covers.

"Stefan?" Damon said shockingly. 'Oh yea he can't here me. _Duh_'

_Well god dammit._

His brother looked like he had just gotten hit by three buses. And there was nothing he could do about it.

**Authors Note: Hope you like! BTW, theres gonna be more chapters! Sorry i havent updated this story, Im trying to work on What I want is you and Unforgotten Face. **

**BTW again, Damon and Elena's son's named Nevaeh, is really the word 'heaven' backwards. Its a uncommon name, but I liked it.**


End file.
